De Sensaciones Extrañas y Olor a Vainilla
by J.Moriarty Consulting Criminal
Summary: Continuaron moviéndose y, en un arrebato de pasión, el platinado le mordió fuertemente el cuello dejando una marca roja, le dijo: - Ahora eres solo mío – y él otro le respondió:- Siempre lo fui – Scorp se sintió morir.


**Bueno, mi segundo fic aquí y supongo que he crecido y madurado bastante entre el lapso de Adrenalina y De Sensaciones... Es raro, ambos fics son tan diferentes pero me enorgullezco tanto de ambos. Marcaron etapas en mi vida que nunca olvidaré.**

**Este se lo escribí a una amiga, como regalo de cumpleaños. Va dedicado a ti, Natalia Armijo **Mi Confidente que haz estado ahí para mí como casi nadie, te amo cariño (: Podría escribirte 278378724787843737473 millones de cosas hermosas, pero a veces, simplemente, las palabras sobran.****

****Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son mios (o sino Harry y Draco estarían juntos) y no gano nada con esto solo satisfacción personal y de otras personas xd****

****Contiene escenas NC-17. Lease bajo su propio riesgo (:****

****Fandom: Harry Potter ~ Next Generation****

****Pareja: Albus Severus/Scorpius Hyperion ****

****Carol Potter Malfoy ****

* * *

><p>Albus Severus Potter Weasley temblaba y no era para menos. Estaba segurísimo de que era el siguiente y cuando escuchó su nombre quiso lanzarse un Desmaius el mismo:<p>

- ¡Potter, Albus! – Maldición, no quería ir a Slytherin. Aunque su padre le comentara que no le molestaba la idea, él sabía que su progenitor prefería mil veces comer babosas a que él fuera a la casa de la serpiente.

Caminó valientemente hasta el taburete y se sentó. Temblaba notoriamente cuando el sombrero le cubrió los ojos. Divagó en su mente sin escuchar realmente lo que decía el raído sombrero. Él solo quería que le asignaran su casa. Oyó algunas palabras como "valentía", "pero", "astucia" y "verdadero". Hasta que escuchó:

- Pero realmente creo que tú corazón pertenece a… ¡Slytherin! – quiso poder desaparecer, o largarse a llorar e inclusive lanzarse un Avada Kedabra. Y lo consideró seriamente. Era oficialmente una serpiente, la primera de su familia. La única. Le quitaron el sombrero y escuchó un fuerte murmullo y vio que la mayoría de los ojos estaban puestos en él. No era menor, el hijo mediano de El Elegido había quedado en Slytherin.

Aún aturdido, avanzó un poco hacia su mesa y a la primera persona a la que se le pasó por la mente observar fue a su hermano James, que estaba sentado en la mesa Gryffindor. Este le miró casi reprochándole que el sombrero lo hubiese puesto en esa casa, luego dirigió lentamente su mirada en dirección a su prima y mejor amiga Rose, casi al último de la fila de los nuevos, y recibió la misma incomprensiva mirada. Pero no había advertido, hasta pasado unos segundos, un par de ojos del color de la plata que seguían sus movimientos, estudiándolo como si de un conejillo de Indias se tratara. Se ubicó frente al platinado extraño. Porque sí, su nuevo "compañero de casa" era rubio, de un rubio imposible casi blanco, con iris de un extraño color plateado, tupidas y largas pestañas más finas y angulosas facciones que le traían aires de aristocracia antigua. Y con un olor bastante peculiar, a vainilla.

El extraño le tendió una mano y dijo con una voz melodiosa:

- Soy Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy – y le sonrió encantadoramente, él le tendió una propia y contestó:

- Soy Albus, Albus Potter – y le respondió la deslumbrante sonrisa a Scorpius

En ese momento Albus supo que había hecho un gran amigo.

De ese día ya habían pasado 5 años y un poco más. Albus y Scorpius eran inseparables. Estaban en sexto curso y como habían conseguido los mismos TIMO's, cursaban las mismas asignaturas. Pero en ese instante, un raro Viernes de Octubre, disfrutaban de la calidez de la tarde en los míticos jardines de Hogwarts. Albus se encontraba recargado contra un frondoso árbol que les brindaba sombra a él y a Scorpius, cuya cabeza se encontraba sobre el regazo de su mejor amigo, quien le acariciaba los rubios cabellos distraídamente, cuyo olor ni con el tiempo cedía. Scorpius observó la pensativa cara de su amigo y dijo:

- Al, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó enderezándose

- Nada, solo recordaba el día que nos conocimos – le contestó el ojiverde

- Como olvidarlo – resopló – aún no superabas el hecho de ser de los malvados Slytherin – haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la casa sonriendo – Créeme, nunca había visto a una persona tan traumada y con un grado de estado de shock tan alto – rió

- Tú no comprendes Scorp, mi familia desde hace generaciones perteneció a Gryffindor, y fue extraño que yo fuera a parar a Slytherin. Creo que quedaré estigmatizado por y para siempre – le respondió apesumbradamente

- No es para tanto cariño – le dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Amaba cuando Scorpius le decía así, o en general cuando le mostraba afecto, algo bastante atípico del blondo. Ya que su mejor amigo solía ser tan amoroso, expresivo y afectivo como una piedra. Excepto con él:

- ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir? – le propuso el platinado – Me encanta dormir cuando no tenemos deberes…

- Scorp, a ti te encanta dormir cuando sea, sea mañana, mediodía, tarde o noche. Y donde sea, como en clases, en la biblioteca, la sala común…

- No sabes cuanta gracia me hace, Al – le dijo arrugando el entrecejo

- Me encanta cuando haces eso – dijo levantándose – pareces toda una chica – y diciendo esto se echó a correr. Scorpius se tomó un segundo y luego le siguió, obviamente, hacia las mazmorras. De vez en cuando divisaba un poco del negro cabello de Albus, o un poco de la ondeante capa que quedaba tras él, antes de que le aventajara de nuevo.

Cuando llegó a la muralla de ladrillos, se detuvo en seco y dijo la contraseña:

- Sangreal – la fría y húmeda pared mostró una puerta. Entró y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia su dormitorio, pero antes de abrir sacó su varita. Abrió la puerta y entró cautelosamente, para cerrarla tras él. Observó la habitación minuciosamente, estaba vacía. Hasta que cuando estaba cerca de su cama sintió todo un peso que se le iba encima y que lo inmovilizó sobre la misma sin la opción de tomar su varita que ahora reposaba a distancia de su dueño.

- Es injusto – reclamó Scorpius mientras Albus aparecía sobre él

- ¿Por qué? – dijo sonriendo inocentemente

- Porque tú tienes la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y siempre haces trampa – le respondió el rubio haciendo un puchero

- Perdóname, como tú nunca has sacado provecho de la dichosa capa…

-No sabes cuánto te detesto, Potter – le dijo dedicándole una mirada de odio demasiado típica de su familia y de él mismo

- Lo sé, Malfoy. Créeme que lo sé muy bien – en ese momento Albus reparó en lo delgados que eran los labios de Scorpius, en lo bien que lucían luego de que él mismo pasara su rosada lengua humedeciéndolos al sentirlos secos. Y en lo cerca que estaban de los suyos. En eso, escuchó la melodiosa voz de Scorpius que casi no cambiaba con el tiempo

- Al, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza?

- Nada, no te preocupes – le mintió. Pero Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy le conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo y no se rindió ahí

- Vamos Al, ni tú te crees eso – le dijo levantando su tronco apoyándose en sus antebrazos, Albus tuvo un escalofrío al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de su amigo. En cierto instante, plata y esmeralda se encontraron y ahí Al supo que ese era el momento, se acercó lentamente a Scorpius y le besó. Un simple roce de labios, pero transmitía las mil y un emociones que los recorrían.

Albus comenzaba a moverse de arriba de Scorpius, abandonando sus labios, sintiéndose de pronto con un vacío. Pero este le detuvo y le volvió a besar con más pasión y desenvoltura. Comenzaron a moverse, aun besándose, hasta que el rubio quedó sentado sobre el pelinegro con una pierna a cada costado. Ambos sentían sus cuerpos arder como si hubiesen tenido el Fuego Maldito en sus interiores, entonces el ojiverde tomó el siguiente paso y pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Scorpius, delineándolo, pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca del otro. Albus encontró la lengua de Scorp y comenzó a frotarla suavemente, esto desencadenó un casi imperceptible gemido de placer de parte del heredero Malfoy que fue como música para los oídos de el varón menor de los Potter quien iniciaba un recorrido por las piernas de su compañero de casa, para luego, proceder a quitarle la capa con el emblema de la serpiente. Siguió aflojándole el nudo de la corbata y desabrochándole la camisa mientras Scorpius hacía lo debido con él. Tenía la impresión de que el rubio estaba muy apurado, porque de un momento a otro se encontró sin vestimenta alguna en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Le parecía que las manos del blondo eran mucho más rápidas y urgidas que las de él, ya que, sentía las finas y blancas manos de este recorrer su firme torso desnudo de arriba abajo reiteradas veces antes de que él mismo lo hiciera una vez en su cuerpo. El ojiverde comenzó a besarle el pálido cuello al platinado a la vez que intentaba quitarle la ropa. Cuando de pronto se vió interrumpido por la voz de Scorpius:

- Al, detente por favor – beso – Para – otro beso – te lo suplico – decía aceleradamente

- Scorp, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó confundido

- No puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacerte esto – contestó casi atropellando sus palabras mientras se recomponía rápidamente la ropa – Perdóname por favor, lo lamento tanto – y sin decir más, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un pobre Albus completamente sorprendido y sobre todo, confundido por el comportamiento de su amigo. Aunque después de lo ocurrido dudaba de seguir usando esa etiqueta.

También se vistió, pero decidió que era mejor darle su tiempo y su espacio a Scorpius para que se recompusiera…

Pero nunca esperó que ya, una semana y tres días después o diez días (como llevaba desesperadamente la cuenta el pelinegro), Scorpius no pudiera sobrellevar eso. Casi no le dirigía la palabra a menos de que fuese estrictamente necesario, por lo general, en alguna clase. Albus intentaba no pensar en ello (aunque no le diera los resultados esperados), ya que él creía que cuando el rubio estuviera listo volverían a hablar, pero realmente ya se estaba preocupando seriamente si su mejor amigo volvería a dirigirle la palabra alguna vez en la vida. Y una conversación con su prima Rose en clase de Pociones solo le hizo ver lo que quería evitar:

- Al, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo tímidamente ella mientras cortaba raíces de valeriana para su poción de muertos vivientes

- Por supuesto Rosie – le respondió relajadamente su primo

- ¿Qué ocurre entre Scorpius y tú? – Albus desvió la mirada de sus propias raíces de valeriana hacia los ojos de su prima

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – contestó poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva

- Es que ya no los veo juntos, ni hablan o ríen en el Gran Comedor – argumentó – Y cada vez que coinciden se ignoran Al, se IGNORAN, eso nunca había pasado entre ustedes. Puede ser que yo no me lleve de lo mejor con él, pero sé que son los mejores amigos y que no se comportan así normalmente – puntualizó – ¿Qué les ocurre? Si se puede mencionar claro está…

- Es solo una situación algo… incómoda – contestó el ojiverde

-Pero, concretamente, ¿Qué ocurrió? – cuestionó la chica

- Nada digno de mencionar – le mintió

- Albus Severus Potter Weasley, sinceramente ¿Esperas que yo me crea eso, tú prima con quien has compartido casi tanto como con Scorpius?

- Está bien, sé que no puedo mentirte – asumió con pesar de un Slytherin – Pero no es algo fácil de relatar... – y comenzó a desgranar la historia desde ese Viernes por la tarde, los jardines, la persecución, el primer beso, todo. Rose no sabía si horrorizarse o largarse a reír porque, sinceramente, esas eran cosas que solo podían sucederle a su primo.

- O sea, es solo algo… ¿pasional? – sonrió ante la mención de la palabra – ¿Todo esto por un calentón hormonal? – y su prima no pudo seguir reteniendo la risa

- Sí, gracias por tu apoyo y sobre todo tu seriedad – dijo Albus sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos

- Es que, ¿en serio? – rió un poco más – ¿Por qué no simplemente le vuelves a hablar, arreglan sus problemas conversando y dejan que todo vuelva a ser como antes? – le propuso la castaña

- Suena muy fácil si lo dices así. Pero Scorp no me habla y… - fue interrumpido por la muchacha

- ¿Y no has pensado que tal vez Malfoy tenga vergüenza? ¿O pudor? ¿O un trauma? – dijo levantando una ceja

- Ibas bien hasta que te pusiste dramática, si Scorpius tuviera un trauma, créeme, yo lo sabría. Por algo es mi mejor amigo, o lo era – terminó con pesar

- Albus, han pasado cosas peores que esta. Partiendo en primer curso cuando apenas se habían conocido, ¿lo recuerdas?

_*Flashback*_

* * *

><p><em>Un nervioso Albus desayunaba (o lo intentaba) en la mesa Slytherin. Ya hace dos días le había enviado una lechuza a su padre y a su madre contándole que había sido seleccionado para Slytherin. No fue fácil para él tomar la determinación de hacerlo, pero si no era él, su hermano James lo hubiese hecho y no quería que inventara talvezquecosa con tal de hacerle quedar peor. Bueno, en fin, presentía de una forma casi siniestra que ese mismo día llegaría la respuesta de su carta que citaba así:<em>

_Papá:_

_Quería escribirte esto antes de que James lo hiciera. He llegado bien a Hogwarts y por el momento todo va bien, solo algunas clases que me complican (ya sabes, Historia de la Magia puede ser muy aburrida) y otras que sinceramente, me fascinan (Pociones y Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras). _

_Pero era otra la razón por la que decidí enviarte una carta tan pronto. Fui sorteado para Slytherin y realmente muy en serio espero que no estés enfadado. No es tan malo como creí. Además conocí a una persona especial, su nombre es Scorpius Malfoy. Es bastante peculiar, es extremadamente rubio y tiene un humor a veces peor que el de la Tía Hermione cuando tú o mi Tío Ron hacen algo peligroso en terreno con los Aurores. _

_Pero reitero, en general, todo está bien. Y lo sé papá, soy la primera serpiente en TODA la familia, lo sé. Yo mismo y James ya nos encargamos de que la conciencia me pese de sobremanera por esto, pero supongo que algún día lo asimilaré de verdad._

_Realmente deseo que no te enfades, espero tu respuesta…_

_Albus_

_Ahora pensaba seriamente que no había hecho lo correcto, pero algún día debía enfrentarlo. En ese momento un sonriente Scorpius entró al Gran Comedor y se sentó frente a su nuevo amigo, le miró atentamente con sus ojos color plata y, por su extraño comportamiento, supuso que debía estar esperando la respuesta de su padre. Él, por su parte, también había enviado una carta a su propio progenitor, diciéndole orgullosamente que había sido elegido para Slytherin, como era tradición en su familia. Le dijo cuales asignaturas le encantaban (Pociones) y cuáles de verdad le molestaban como Historia de la Magia. Y, por supuesto, le mencionó que por amigo tenía a cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes de nombre Albus Potter, que también estaba en su casa. Él mismo que ahora parecía querer desmayarse al ver a las lechuzas entrar en Gran Comedor. En su carta no había algo extraordinario, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse._

_Cuando una lechuza blanca como la nieve se posó suavemente delante de Albus, este empalideció de forma notoria. Le quitó el sobre rojo de la pata a esta sin hacer nada más. Scorpius, por su lado, veía aterrizar majestuosamente el halcón plomo de su padre, también cargando un sobre rojo. Ambos se miraron, esos sobres rojos solo podían significar UNA cosa. Vociferadores._

_Albus tomó el suyo y le abrió antes de que este explotara y se escuchó, amplificada por cien, la fuerte voz de su padre:_

_- ¡ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER WEASLEY! ¡NO SÉ QUÉ HABRÁ PASADO POR TU CABEZA! ¡NO LO SÉ, PERO EN QUÉ MOMENTO PUDISTE LLEGAR A HACERTE AMIGO DEL HIJO DEL HURÓN! ¡NI SIQUIERA EL HECHO DE QUE ESTÉS EN SLYTHERIN ME MOLESTA EN COMPARACIÓN A ESTO! ¡SOLO TE DIRÉ QUE CUANDO ESTES EN CASA HABLAREMOS SERIAMENTE SOBRE ESTO! – y después de gritarle todo aquello, se despedazó el mismo. Scorpius se apresuró a abrir el suyo, la voz de su padre, mucho más calmada que la del de Albus, resonó por todo el Gran Comedor:_

_- ¡Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass! Primero quiero que sepas que yo y tu madre estamos orgullosos de que estés en Slytherin, pero por otro lado ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te dije que no debías relacionarte con gente que llevara por apellido Potter o Weasley! ¡Aún menos si ambos van juntos en una sola persona! ¡Cuando estés en casa no creas que no hablaremos de esto! – Después de que este vociferador se destruyera, Albus miró a Scorpius. Estaba más pálido de lo que normalmente era. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del lugar bajo la intensa mirada de todo el que estuviera ahí presente._

_Caminaron en silencio hasta que de pronto Albus empujó a Scorpius dentro de un aula y le encaró:_

_- ¿Tu padre te prohibió estar con alguien de mi familia? – le preguntó mirándole fijamente_

_- Sí – solo respondió el rubio_

_- ¿Por qué? – le cuestionó el pelinegro_

_- Cuestiones de sangre según mi padre – explicó Scorpius_

_- Así que no soy digno del pequeño Scorpius Malfoy – dijo duramente el ojiverde_

_- Si así fuera, no estaría aquí hablando contigo Albus – replicó fríamente lanzándole una glacial mirada con aquellos ojos grises, que ya de por sí, eran fríos._

_- Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me hablaste y te hiciste mi amigo?_

_- Curiosidad, simple y mera curiosidad – dijo Scorpius mientras dejaba la habitación elegantemente dejando una estela de un olor ya familiar para Albus. Vainilla._

* * *

><p><em>*Fin Flashback*<em>

- Fue cuando en vacaciones tu padre y el de Scorpius les prohibieron verse. También puedo mencionarte en cuarto curso cuando Scorpius y su madre enfermaron de gravedad y estuvo más de un mes internado en San Mungo – le dijo mirándole a las esmeraldas que llevaba su primo por ojos heredados de parte paterna – Casi no dormías, apenas comías, pasabas todo el tiempo que podías a su lado esperando que despertara – él solo asintió. Ese recuerdo le pesaba tanto como a Scorpius, fue ahí cuando el comportamiento de este cambió bastante durante un tiempo, perder a su madre le había hecho ver que a pesar de todo, el rubio era una persona con sentimientos e imperfecta. Inclusive cuando este intentaba hacerle ver que no era así – Y el año pasado en quinto en ese partido de Quiddicht contra Ravenclaw donde te fracturaste una pierna, un brazo y un par de costillas. ¿Recuerdas la reacción de Scorpius? - Albus sonrió, recordaba muy bien esa tarde…

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Corrían los primeros días de Marzo, una espectacular primavera se avecinaba y en el campo de Quiddicht de Hogwarts dos equipos se disputaban la Copa de las Casas. Ravenclaw y Slytherin, el azul y el verde surcando los cielos. Slytherin iba 90 puntos sobre Ravenclaw, en una cuenta 120 a 210 donde todo el público miraba ansiosamente en busca de la pequeña snitch dorada, en esto mismo estaban el pelinegro buscador de Slytherin, Albus Potter y el castaño Ravenclaw, Ryan Todd. El primero dedicaba su tiempo a sobrevolar el campo buscando la famosa pelotita dorada a la vez que contemplaba a su mejor amigo, el rubio cazador Scorpius Malfoy, volar velozmente de un lado a otro arrebatando y lanzando sin piedad la quaffle. Comenzaba a caer la tarde, el frío iniciaba su labor junto al viento mientras toda la atmósfera se enfriaba de pronto, siguió volando a través de toda la extensión del campo con Todd a cuestas, esperando poder encontrar y atrapar pronto la snitch para poder ir a dormir en su reconfortante cama. Ensimismado en sus cavilaciones no advirtió en primeras instancias como un destello dorado se movía en perpendicular por el campo hacía el otro extremo. Hasta que la vió y se lanzó en picada para despistar al buscador contrario, y lográndolo desvió su escoba violentamente hacía donde revoloteaba la dorada pelotilla. En su travesía durante una milésima de segundo apenas, miró directamente a los ojos de Scorpius que le seguían atentos a cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriese hacer, en un momento estuvo a punto de atrapar la escurridiza pelota pero un brazo ajeno, el de Todd, se lo impidió. Siguió rápidamente tras ella a la vez que el Ravenclaw, mientras que al otro lado Scorpius se acercaba veloz y peligrosamente a los postes para marcar otro tanto. Esquivó al guardián, lanzó la quaffle y marcó otros diez puntos. Se volteó sonriente para ver como Albus estiraba el brazo derecho y cogía la snitch, habían ganado._

_Pero, medio segundo después veía como el pelinegro caía de su escoba. Ese maldito de Todd, le había asido del mango de su escoba y le asestó un golpe en el flanco derecho. Solo observó cómo su mejor amigo se precipitaba al césped sin poder hacer nada, Scorpius solo pudo reaccionar cuando el cuerpo de Albus toco tierra del lado izquierdo bajando precipitadamente hasta que tuvo los pies en suelo firme. Ese mismo en el cual había caído hace escasos segundos el pelinegro, corrió hacia él pareciéndole que no llegaba nunca a su lado y cuando lo estuvo vió que Albus le sonreía cansadamente:_

_- La tengo Scorp, la Copa es nuestra – y le extendió la mano derecha con la dorada pelota de alas aun moviéndose – Tómala – el rubio se arrodilló a su lado, tomó la pelota que le ofrecía su amigo y le acarició la frente acomodando un rebelde mechón de cabello oscuro:_

_- Eres un imbécil, Potter – le dijo seriamente pero con una sonrisa de orgullo mezclado con mucha ternura – Un gran imbécil con complejos de héroe de Quiddicht – en ese momento llegó la enfermera y con solo una mirada le dijo:_

_- Tiene el brazo, la pierna y un par de costillas rotas, por... – Scorpius no escuchó nada más, su rabia podía más con él. Caminó furiosamente hasta donde estaba el equipo de los Ravenclaws, con algunos Slytherins tras él, divisó a ese bastardo mal nacido de Todd y sin previo aviso le dio un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula haciéndole caer al piso. Iba a lanzarse sobre ese desgraciado por haberse atrevido a siquiera tocar a su mejor amigo, pero un par de fuertes brazos se lo impidieron:_

_- Bynes, Fraser ¡Suéltenme, maldita sea! – forcejeaba sin futuro el platinado contra los fuertes golpeadores, entonces profirió una sarta de insultos contra el otro, poco dignos de un Malfoy – ¡Ya verás imbécil! ¡Si yo fuera tú comenzaría a dormir con un ojo abierto o simplemente no hacerlo, porque por esto la pagarás muy caro! ¡Nadie toca a Albus menos a mí vista y paciencia! ¿¡ME OISTE! – y tras todo un mar más de insultos y amenazas, lograron calmar un poco al blondo que de la pura rabia estaba sonrojadísimo. _

_Luego de un par de minutos, ya bastante más calmado, caminó rápidamente (aún con sus ropas de Quiddicht) hasta la Enfermería y entró sin tocar. En una de las primeras camas estaba su mejor amigo, medio adormilado pero bien, recostado sobre su costado derecho. Se acercó y este, al verle le sonrió como nada:_

_- Sabía que vendrías – le dijo sin perder su sonrisa_

_- Como lo dudaste – le respondió y luego agregó - ¿Cómo te sientes? _

_- Bueno, he estado mucho mejor. Pero no me quejo, ganamos la Copa y... – fue interrumpido_

_- Y eres un imbécil de Primera Clase Albus, ¿Por qué no dejaste la snitch y tomaste tu escoba?_

_- ¿Y dejar que el estúpido de Todd la cogiera? Primero me rompo un brazo, una pierna y tres costillas, Scorp – le agregó bromeando_

_- Lo tengo claro, Albus, clarísimo – dijo el platinado – Así que no vuelvas a hacerlo..._

_- ¿Por qué sino Todd no dormirá nunca más? – interrogó levantando las cejas. Un cálido color rosa se expandió por las mejillas de Scorpius_

_- ¿Escuchaste eso? - dijo sintiendo como su sangre se concentraba en su cara_

_- Como no, todo el castillo debió haberte oído – rió y se sintió de pronto cansado – Tengo sueño, mucho sueño – dijo bostezando y tomándole la mano izquierda con su derecha_

_- Pues duerme - le contesto como si fuera algo muy obvio y notorio, y tal vez lo era._

_- ¿Te quedarás junto a mí? - le preguntó el pelinegro acomodándose y rindiéndose ante el sueño sin oír lo que Scorp le decía:_

_- Siempre Albus, toda la vida... – y Scorpius, sin decir más y sin dejar de sostenerle la mano, se durmió a un lado de este._

* * *

><p><em>*Fin Flashback*<em>

- Han pasado muchas cosas Al, o como dirían los muggles "ha pasado mucha agua bajo el puente" como para que esto destruya una amistad de años en unos minutos. Habla con Scorpius, sé sincero y trata de no herirle ya que sé que a veces te sale todo ese Slytherin que llevas dentro y tiendes a ignorar los sentimientos de los demás. Aunque confió que con Scorp será distinto – terminó y le sonrió a su primo favorito justo cuando la clase llegaba a su fin

- Maldición Rose, suenas como mi madre – rió Albus – pero gracias por todo – y le besó la mejilla

- De nada, ahora ve y alcánzale – le dijo mientras recogía sus cosas. Albus tomó las suyas e intentó alcanzar al rubio antes de su siguiente clase... Pero ya era tarde, el profesor Banes ya había abierto el aula, se reprendió mentalmente entrando a la espaciosa sala que, por algún curioso motivo, se encontraba vacía. En ese momento el profesor Banes comenzó a hablar:

- ¿Ya están todos? – preguntó – Silencio por favor – esperó un par de segundos y continuó – Se estarán preguntando el porqué de que la sala esté vacía – los alumnos se miraron interrogantemente. Albus miró a Scorpius, un par de personas más allá – y es porque hoy practicaremos duelos para luego hacerlo sin hablar, pero primero quiero que lo practiquen de la forma corriente. Aunque antes que todo deseo que observen una muestra de un duelo – prosiguió sonriendo – ¡Potter! – Albus enfocó sus verdes ojos en el profesor – y... ¡Malfoy! – Mierda, no podía haber elegido peor momento, pensó el pelinegro – Sé que ambos son muy buenos en esto – decía mientras ambos caminaban al frente – lo único que quiero es que no se asesinen, ¿Está bien? – dijo el profesor a la vez que Albus y Scorpius se ubicaban – Comiencen.

Ambos hicieron el típico saludo, se dieron media vuelta y caminaron 10 pasos, volvieron a voltearse. Se miraron directamente a los ojos, plata y esmeralda se reconocieron y por sus mentes durante un escaso segundo pasó el recuerdo de la última vez que habían coincidido. Aun así, ninguno bajó la guardia.

El aire estaba realmente tenso, nadie se atrevía por poco a respirar. Y de pronto, como si estuviesen conectados mentalmente, ambos lanzaron hechizos a la vez:

-_ ¡Expelliarmus!_

-_ ¡Impedimenta!_ – Pero ninguno acertó, Scorpius no esperó y contraatacó:

- _¡Rictusempra!_ – pero Albus reaccionó a tiempo y gritó:

- _¡Protego!_ – tampoco esperó –_ ¡Petrificus Totalus!_ – pero antes de que le alcanzara el hechizo, Scorpius dijo:

-_ ¡Locomotor Mortis!_ – y ambos cayeron a la vez, inmovilizados, luchando contra el efecto de los hechizos. El profesor había levantado la varita cuando ambos mascullaron:

- ¡NO! Este es nuestro duelo – el asunto se volvía personal. Se liberaron y se pusieron de pie, se observaron y de pronto el rubio tuvo un ataque de nervios y sin aviso gritó:

-_ ¡Depulso!_ – y le dio certeramente al pelinegro, pasó un momento y Albus se recompuso. Las cosas se veían feas...

-_ ¡Desmaius!_ – dijeron a la vez, chispas rojas saltaron al colisionar. Otra vez se detuvieron. El ojiverde veía que Scorpius estaba raro, parecía que tendría un colapso emocional en cualquier momento. Él solo le había visto así una vez, en cuarto curso, cuando se enteró que su madre había muerto. Entonces, si uno hablaba de un colapso emocional en Scorpius Malfoy, debía ser gravísimo. Y pasó.

Al rubio se le cristalizaron los ojos e hizo levitar una mesa para luego lanzársela al pelinegro con furia, este gritó:

-_ ¡Confringo!_ – la mesa estalló en mil pedazos – Scorpius, ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?_ Muffliato_ – susurró este para que nadie les oyera. Cuando le escribiera a su padre debía agradecerle por enseñarle ese hechizo... Pero en el momento que se descuidó:

-_ ¡Incarcerous!_ – pero erró por poco, Albus por instinto defensivo pensó ¡Levicorpus! y el blondo quedó colgando por el tobillo intentando en vano hechizar a el otro para, segundos después, disponerse a gritar:

- ¡Maldita sea, Potter! – se revolvió un poco – ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

- No hasta que me digas que te sucede conmigo Scorp – contestó

- ¡Bájame en este maldito instan...! – y entonces cayó al suelo con estrépito. Se levantó majestuosamente (a pesar de que sus ojos aún estaban cristalizados) como solo un Malfoy puede hacer y se sacudió la túnica con obsesión.

- ¿Qué te ocurre conmigo Scorpius? – todos en el aula permanecían en silencio, ya que no podían oír nada, solo sentían un débil pitido en sus oídos

- Nada – respondió bajando la cabeza – Solo déjame en paz...

- ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso? – respondió un poco irritado – Eres mi mejor amigo y la persona que más a... – pero se vió interrumpido por el otro

- No te atrevas a decirlo – le amenazó empuñando la varita – ¿Nunca te enseñaron que mentir es malo, Potter? – preguntó sarcásticamente

- Pero si es ciert... – y otra vez se vió interrumpido, pero no por el rubio, sino que por el profesor:

- Potter, Malfoy – dijo el otro pelinegro – se nos acabó el tiempo rapidísimo. La clase ya finalizó – para hablar Albus retiró el Muffliato y contestó:

- Está bien, salimos en un momento – le sonrió al docente – no demoraremos

- No lo dudo, Potter – hablaba mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – A propósito, excelente duelo. 50 puntos para Slytherin – ambos sonrieron falsamente. Y sin mayor parsimonia, salió cerrando la puerta tras él. Albus conjuró suavemente un_ Fermaportus_, otro Muffliato y miró a Scorpius:

- Es cierto Scorp, yo te am... – por tercera vez fue interrumpido

- Por favor, no mientas – le contestó el otro mientras una lágrima rebelde caía por su mejilla izquierda. El ojiverde se tentó a acercársele y quitarla. Pero se abstuvo:

- ¡No te miento! – exclamó – ¿Por qué crees que lo hago? – preguntó exasperado

- ¡Porque si me amaras como dices hacerlo te podrías haber esforzado un poco más en demostrármelo! ¡No andarías por la vida pavoneándote de que te tiraste a todas las chicas del castillo! – y sin poder seguir evitándolo, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Porque él era un Malfoy y algo de dignidad le quedaba, y debía rescatarla.

- Scorpius, yo... – paró un segundo – no sé qué decir – se acercó al rubio – Perdóname, por favor – Ya no sabía que hacer, nunca había visto al otro así. Parecía tan cansado, harto de todo y... triste, que le partía el corazón verle así. Le intentó abrazar pero el otro opuso resistencia:

- Suéltame, por favor – decía mientras propinaba débiles golpes a los brazos del otro

- No lo haré – respondió tercamente – Perdóname – y antes de saber si Scorpius le perdonaría, este le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué me dejaste ir ese día? ¿Por qué no saliste tras mí? ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste? ¿Por qué no me buscaste? No hiciste nada, ¿Por qué? – Albus no sabía como responderle eso. Todas esas preguntas del rubio le hacían plantearse a él mismo el porqué de no haber hecho alguna de esas cosas hasta que ya no fue posible vivir sin él.

- No lo sé. Supongo que tengo esa insensibilidad Potter en estas cosas. Tal vez solo fui un estúpido, sinceramente, no lo sé. Pero quiero aclararte algo aquí y ahora... – y sin decir nada más, le besó. Sin miramientos, tomó por la cintura al blondo, le levantó y dejó sentado sobre la mesa del profesor. Este no opuso resistencia alguna, tampoco la puso cuando Albus le quitó la capa y se subió junto a él. Ahora ambos estaban sobre el estrecho pupitre, Scorpius dudaba de que este soportara tanto peso, pero no pudo importarle menos. Por él fuera, se podría estar cayendo el mundo a trozos enormes y le daría exactamente lo mismo porque, en ese momento, lo único que era capaz de sentir y de desear era la cálida piel de Albus acariciarle por todos los lugares descubiertos que encontraba mientras le besaba de una forma tan copiosa, que creía que intentaba quitarle la laringe por la boca. Ahí recordó donde estaban, y en vez de avergonzarle o algún sentimiento similar, el rubio sonrió. Podían encontrarlos en cualquier momento en una posición bastante... reveladora. Pero ese pensamiento se esfumó para convertirse en adrenalina puro, casi deseaba que los descubrieran, le daría un toque mas especial al encuentro. Volvió a sonreír pero esta vez mucho mas sádica y macabramente.

Para cuando terminó de pensar en todo eso, él y Albus estaban semi-desnudos y este le daba ligeros mordiscos en su blanco cuello, solo pudo soltar gemiditos de placer comenzando a buscar a tientas con sus manos el inicio de los pantalones de su ahora amante. Logró quitárselos, no sin esfuerzo debido a la escasez de espacio de donde se encontraban. Ahora pasaba sus manos por la musculosa espalda del Potter (bendito Quiddicht) mientras el mencionado le quitaba la ropa que le quedaba. Por un momento se sintió expuesto y se volteó, dejando a la vista, su estrecha espalda y su apretado trasero. El pelinegro sonrió y le habló en el oído:

- Vamos, no seas pudorosa Scorp – decía mientras le besaba bajando por la línea de la columna hasta donde su espalda se fundía con una de las partes _**mas**_ codiciadas del rubio. Porque, para su autoestima, él era _completamente_ codiciado tanto por chicas como por chicos. Y que, en ese momento, fuera el objeto de amor y deseo de su mejor amigo, le hacía sentirse como hipogrifo libre y con el autoestima mas alto aún. Si es que eso era posible.

Se volteó y besó suavemente al ojiverde, lentamente, disfrutando el contacto, disfrutando que al fin tenía lo que mas deseaba. Volvió a sonreír e intentó a la vez quitar el último vestigio de ropa que le impedía tener la vista del cuerpo de Albus por completo. Nunca pensó que quitarle la ropa interior a alguien sería tan malditamente complicado. Se separó del otro apenas lo suficiente como para hablar:

-Al, yo y mi paciencia no tenemos todo el día – susurró – si no te apuras, me veré en la obligación de cometer un crimen en contra de tu ropa interior – el pelinegro rió roncamente, en un claro signo de excitación, y se quitó la púnica prenda que le quedaba. La ropa de ambos estaba desperdigada por todo el piso, y ellos, ahora desnudos completamente, sobre la pequeña mesa.

Se friccionaron y gimieron, casi lastimeramente, Scorpius, casi por reflejo, tomó la erección del otro y comenzó a mover su mano reiteradas veces. Arriba y abajo. Una. Dos. Tres. Una y otra vez, perdiendo la cuenta inmediatamente. Albus gemía de manera descontrolada. Estaba bajo Scorp y no tenía idea de como había llegado ahí, se retorcía intentando arquearse pero la mano libre del rubio se lo impedía. De pronto, decidió tomar el control de la situación y puso al otro bajo él. Miró a esos ojos del color de la plata y vió que estaban casi negros del deseo. Deseo reprimido, que él debía complacer. Y que lo haría, no lo duden.

Se besaron, con fervor y mucha, pero mucha pasión. Al, comenzó a descender dejando un rastro húmedo con sus besos a medida que bajaba. Scorpius suspiró. El ojiverde, de pronto, dio una lamida a la punta de la erección del rubio. Este, inmediatamente, apretó los puños fuertemente. El pelinegro, al ver la reacción del platinado continuó. Tomó la punta del miebro de su amante con la boca y comenzó a metérselo mas rápidamente.

Scorpius técnicamente deliraba, se sentía entre las nubes, nunca había experimentado esas sensaciones, como si llevara corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. A medida de que Al intensificaba los movimientos, mas alto gemía y mas se revolvía intentando que el ojiverde se moviera mas rápido.

Albus se separó de Scorpius antes de que se viniera en su boca, haciendo un sonido parecido a cuando se reventaba una pompa de jabón. Besó a Scorpius, haciéndole saborear un poco de su propio pre-semen, relamió el labio inferior del rubio y este le susurró:

- Hazlo – suplicó – quiero sentirte dentro mío – dijo tomándole el azabache cabello y acercándole mas a él – ahora – suspiró

- Pero... – intentó decir el pelinegro

- Pero nada, sé que no me harás daño – contestó con seguridad

- Te amo Scorpius – solo pudo decir. Hace bastante tiempo que quería decírselo, que _necesitaba _susurrárselo.

- Yo también te amo Albus – dijo con el corazón en la mano. Deseaba tanto que Albus le dijera eso, Su deseo desde hace dos años, cuando se dio cuenta que quería al pelinegro mas de lo que aparentaba bajo el eterno escudo del "mejor amigo" del hijo mediano de El Elegido. Sonrió tan abiertamente, que Albus le correspondiera el sentimiento lo llevaba a sentir que tocaba el cielo con las yemas de los dedos.

Se besaron otra vez, Scorpius enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Al, y sin previo aviso, se empaló en el miembro del pelinegro, Sin preparación. Sin nada. Mierda, eso había sido inesperado. Scorp se quedó estático, con una sensación extraña de dolor y placer mezclados. Se recostó en la mesa suavemente y sus ojos liberaron un par de lágrimas de dolor. Albus comenzaba a retirarse cuando el platinado intervino:

- ¡No lo hagas! Solo... dame un par de segundos... – suspiro. El ojiverde se mantuvo unos instante quieto sintiendo la estrechez del interior de Scorpius apenas respirando. Hasta que el de ojos plata comenzó a moverse bajo el otro.

Dos minutos después ambos se movían acompasadamente, una danza de cuerpos tan impresionantemente perfecta, pero a su vez imperfecta. Albus gemía, Scorpius gemía, y al fin y al cabo, que importaba. Ahora era uno solo y sus mismas manos entrelazadas lo demostraban. Jadeaban fuertemente, Albus agradecía hacer puesto el hechizo silenciador o si no todo el castillo hubiese escuchado tanto alboroto que salía de la boca del rubio. Seguían moviéndose, acompasadamente, respirando entrecortadamente, jurándose amor eterno entre suspiros y gemidos dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Un amor que había estado gestándose dentro de ellos hace tiempo. Tal vez demasiado. El rubio tenía sus manos en la espalda del otro para así mantenerlos lo mas unidos posible. En un momento, Albus dio certeramente en un punto que hizo a Scorpius sobresaltarse:

- ¡Merlín! Hazlo otra vez... – dijo roncamente. El ojiverde embistió de nuevo y el rubio volvió a hablar - ¡Por Dumbledore, Morgana y todos los magos! Justo ahí – se revolvía sin cansancio. Continuaron moviéndose y, en un arrebato de pasión, el platinado le mordió fuertemente el cuello dejando una marca roja, le dijo:

- Ahora eres solo mío – y él otro le respondió:

- Siempre lo fui – Scorp se sintió morir. Técnicamente se deshacía en los brazos de su amante. Porque ahora era de él. Y de nadie mas.

Ambos llegaron al climax juntos, como siempre habían estado_. Como nunca debieron dejar de estar._

Albus se puso a un lado de Scorp y le miró. Se sonrieron mutuamente, entrelazaron sus manos nuevamente. Se abrazaron. El rubio fue el primero en decir algo:

- ¿Sabes? Soñé con este momento como, dos años – dijo sinceramente

- ¿Y por qué no lo mencionaste? – le contestó acariciándole el cabello sintiendo un delicioso olor. A vainilla.

- Claro, ehmm... ¿Albus? Me gustas y quisiera revolcarme contigo – le habló sarcásticamente – Suena lindo, ¿no crees? – él otro solo rió

- Da lo mismo, ahora solo debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido – Scorpius se sonrojó violentamente

Ambos se vistieron y salieron discretamente, caminando por los desiertos pasillos tomados de la mano, riendo y arrinconándose para besarse fugazmente hacía su clase de Herbología. Al ver que iban atrasados iniciaron una carrera que frenaron bruscamente al verse en la puerta del invernadero número seis. Entraron en silencio pero no pudieron evitar que el profesor se diera cuenta de su intromisión:

- Malfoy, Potter. Llegan tarde – se escuchó la voz del profesor

- Lo sentimos Profesor Longbottom – contestaron a la vez

- 20 puntos menos para Slytherin – terminó. La clase transcurrió con normalidad y finalizó sin ningún accidente, excepto uno que otro toque "accidental" de parte de cierto rubio a un pelinegro y viceversa.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, su primera clase era Pociones. Albus y Scorpius entraron y se sentaron juntos, el primero solo pudo ver como su prima Rose les miraba sonriendo. El profesor Slughorn llamó la atención de todos y comenzó la clase:<p>

- Bueno alumnos, el día de hoy veremos algo bastante interesante – dijo sonriendo – en este caldero, hay una poción, ¿Alguien puede decirme de cual se trata? – Scorpius y Rose levantaron la mano – Señor Malfoy – le cedió la palabra al rubio

- Es Amortentia, señor – respondió – es una poderosa...

- Poción del Amor – completó Albus.

- Exacto Señor Potter – dijo risueñamente – cada uno puede sentir un olor distinto, ya que a todos no les atrae lo mismo. Albus, pasa adelante y dinos que olores percibes – El aludido se levantó mientras Scorpius sonreía intentando evitar reírse.

- Bueno, yo huelo a pasto de cancha de Quiddicht, a escoba de carreras nueva y a... – se detuvo un instante, sentía ese olor tan característico... – Vainilla – era mas fácil que decir que olía como Scorpius . Este se había sonrojado notoriamente y cuando el pelinegro llegó a su lado le dijo en voz baja:

- No sabes cuánto te detesto, Potter – y, típica respuesta desconcertante del otro, contestó:

- No sabes cuánto me encanta tu olor, Malfoy – y el rubio le pegó en el brazo sonrojándose aún más, si se podía.

* * *

><p>Luego del almuerzo, se encaminaron a su clase diaria de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Como el profesor aún no llegaba, todo estaban en fila delante de la puerta. Albus se puso tras Scorpius, le tomó por la cintura y enterró su nariz en el platinado cabello de este. Olía delicioso.<p>

- Deja de hacer eso, me da cosquillas – reía Scorp

- Podría hacerte muchas cosas aparte de esto, ahora mismo si quisieras – Sintió acelerarse el corazón del otro – hay muchas aulas vacías alrededor, y... – fue interrumpido por el profesor Banes, que les hacía entrar al aula. Ambos sonrieron.

La clase era de teoría, y ni Albus ni Scorpius prestaban atención. El primero garabateando cosas sin sentido con su pluma y el segundo lamiendo con disimulo su pluma de azúcar de lujo (regalo de la persona sentada a su lado). Seguían en lo suyo cuando de pronto se escuchó un estruendo...

El profesor estaba en el piso y, su escritorio, desarmando en el suelo. El docente exclamó:

- ¡No se preocupen! No sé que pasaría – decía mientras se limpiaba la túnica – Ayer cuando me fui estaba en perfectas condiciones – fue entonces cuando pelinegro y rubio se miraron y no pudieron contener la risa. Ya con la clase de vuelta, Albus conjuró el Muffliato y se dispusieron a hablar:

- Espero que Banes no se de cuenta – rió Scorpius

- No creo, no te preocupes – rió también Al. Hablaron banalidades de la vida hasta que finalizó la clase (con deberes para el día siguiente), lo que no se esperaban era que el profesor los detuviera a la salida y les dijera unas cortas pero significativas frases:

- Seños Potter, Señor Malfoy. 40 puntos menos para Slytherin – Ante las caras de ambos aclaró – Ustedes saben porqué, no me obliguen a informárselo a la Directora – y se retiró dejando a ambas serpientes de un intenso color granate Gryffindor. Querían enterrarse ahí mismo.

Ya en su sala común, a salvo de todo y de todos, disfrutaban de su hora libre en el vacío lugar. Aprovechándose de esto, Scorpius estaba acurrucado sobre Albus cómodamente, descansando su cabeza en el hombro y cuello del otro; quien aún tenía la marca de los dientes del rubio:

- Fue incómodo – dijo el pelinegro

- Muy incómodo – respondió – Pero no te preocupes, no creo que se dé cuenta – dijo imitando la voz de su _mejoramigoamantenovio _

- Cállate Scorp – contestó

- Hazme callar – y el ojiverde le besó. El platinado se libró un par de centímetros y le susurró:

- Eso pone las cosas mas interesantes – y dicho esto, se levantó - ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para Transformaciones? – preguntó de la nada

- Poco mas de una hora - le contestó extrañado

- Entonces, una hora – repitió mientras tiraba de la corbata del mas alto para levantarle

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó confundido

- Para lo que tú quieras – dijo quitándose la capa y arrojándola a los pies del otro – si me necesitas estaré en nuestra habitación - y caminó elegantemente a la vea que se quitaba la corbata y se desabrochaba la camisa. Para cuando Albus le siguió, había un camino de ropa hasta el cuarto. Recogió cada prenda y cuando entró a las dependencias de los de sexto divisó al rubio solo en ropa interior. Este le miró sobre su hombro:

- Pensé que no vendrías ...

- Como dudaste de ello – dijo cerrando la puerta y sellándola. Tenían una hora. Una hora que aprovecharían al máximo, no lo dudaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya :3 Ese fue mi segundo fic, recuerden que una escritora sencilla y humilde como yo se conforma con un simple y pequeño review (: <strong>

**Nos vemos :D**

**Carol Potter Malfoy**


End file.
